Time to burn
by Pixie-Alice-Cullen
Summary: I know what you think of me. You think I am nothing but the Volturi's toy. Did you ever stop and think that maybe we are all only pawns to fate? That I never wanted any of this? Maybe, maybe not. // One-shot. Jane Angst, slight torture. Set in New Moon.


**Time to burn.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight. Title is a song by The Rasmus.**

* * *

** Jane's POV**

I know what you think of me.

I see it in your eyes, read it in your disapproving frown, hear it in the words you speak in what you think is a polite manner. Unfortunately for you, I am not so easily fooled. I may not read feelings, or thoughts, or see the future, but I do not need such gifts to know you think I am nothing but the Volturi's pawn. Another soldier hired by Aro to make the vampire world submit to their rule.

There is so much more to me than only that, why can't you see? Are we not the same? Are you so blinded by your faith in your vegetarian lifestyle that it has somehow made you think you were superior to us, to me?

Your gaze fixed on me cause me to frown. My eyes, crimson, tainted by the countless crimes I've committed to your eyes only serve to show the divide between us. But is it really a crime to live, to follow one's very own nature? Yes, it is it my nature, as well as yours, to kill humans. They are food to us, aren't they? Why do you deny it?

I wonder what you _really_ think of me. Am I cruel to you? Evil? A monster, perhaps?

Did you ever stop and think that maybe we are all only pawns to fate? Maybe I didn't wish for any of this. Maybe I never wished to become a vampire, to have this gift, this _curse_. Do you believe my only joy in this life is to cause pain? To torture my own kind? Maybe, maybe not. The only way you would know is by not judging me so fast.

But I see it in your every move, every word, that you already have made your opinion about me.

"A first." My master's words bring me back to reality and I turn my eyes to him. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents. Jane, dear?''

"No!" Your voice echoes throughout the room as you object at having your human hurt. How odd to try to protect what should be your food. The way she clings to you, like a child holds on to her mother's skirts disgusts me. How can you proclaim to love something so weak, so pathetic?

"Yes, master?"

"I was wondering, dear one, if Bella is immune to _you_." A smile touch my lips, even as you snarl disapprovingly. As if you could do anything to stop me. My eyes turn to her, your fragile human girl, and I unleash my powers on her.

But instead of reaching her, my powers end up against you as you dive in front of her. It doesn't matter to me if I have missed my mark, nor does it stop me from cutting off the pain. I enjoy watching you writhe in pain on the cold stone floor. If only you weren't so stubborn, I would have enjoyed hearing your screams as well. Sweet vengeance, for thinking so lowly of me.

"Jane." My master's voice reach my ears and I turn my gaze to him, letting the pain stop. I wonder why he's stopped me, but as he makes a small head movement towards your precious human, I remember what I was supposed to do.

Only it didn't quite work out the way it was supposed to. My eyes widen in shock when I realized she wasn't screaming, or even cringing in pain the way you had been just a few moments ago. A simple human, and my powers would not work on her when it worked perfectly fine against the most powerful of vampires?

"Ha, ha, ha! How wonderful! Absolutely delightful!" Aro's laugh made me grit my teeth in frustration. I didn't stop looking for a small, insignificant crack in whatever defenses she had against me. How badly I wanted to hurt her, to hurt _you_.

Aro rests a hand on my shoulder, and then I remember. I remember who I am, _what_ I am.

My gift, my purpose, is to serve as a weapon to my master. The only feelings I need to feel is pleasure from the screams of my victims, and pride from the man who has made me what I am. A weapon has no need for anything else where only strength is needed. I am an instrument of war, of death. Of pain, as well as misery. The list is endless. Maybe it will change someday. Maybe.

But for now, I am Jane Volturi.

I know what you think of me.

And I don't care.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
